UFP Starfleet Enlisted Handbook
Introduction The enlisted personnel of Starfleet does make up the core of all Starfleet personnel. Against contrary believe, not most of the crew members serving on starships or installations, are officers. In fact a total of 80% of all crew on board any Starfleet facility is enlisted personnel, with only the remaining 15 - 20% being officers (either Warrant Officers or Line Officers). In addition, despite common rumors, the positions of the non commissioned officers and enlisted personnel of Starfleet are many and interesting ones, some even coming with a great amount of specialization. Higher ranked enlisted personnel may also be given the chance to take command of smaller groups of people, sub missions or be assigned assignment and tasks to work on independently. With all this in mind, the career of a Starfleet enlisted is at least as interesting as that of an officer. There are many assignments and many positions, an enlistd can fullfill, up to the elected postion of Chief Petty Officer of Starfleet or the Chief Petty Officer of X Fleet, the highest NCO position, compared to that of a Flag Officer, even coming with pretty much similar privelleges and responsibilities. The enlisted career path is also a perfect choice for anyone, interested in playing quickly, without going through a lengthy training, or for anyone not looking into getting an own command or too much responsibility. These facts also make the enlisted an interesting choice for any Federation Citizen with only limited time at hands. How to become Enlisted Becoming an enlisted member of Starfleet is quite easy. In general all that has to be done is sending an application form to Starfleet Personnel. In the form, the applicant has to provide their basic information along with some more detailed information, such as prior experience, intrests, availablities, etc. Lastly the applicant has to state, whether they are interested in joining Starfleet or the Starfleet Marine Corps as an enlisted member. All applicants are also given the opportunity to make additional comments, such as preferred units, etc. An Application form can be found in the welcome package for every new Federation Citizen. Additionally the form can be found here: Starfleet Enlisted Application Form. After the application has been sent, the applicant will usually be invited to a medical checkup and to an interview. If all goes well, the applicant receives their draw date along with further instructions and a call to arms order. Requirements to enlist There are some requirements, one must meet in order to enlist with Starfleet. These are: * Must be Federation Citizen * Must be at least 18 years old * Must be in good standing * No criminal convictions and no pending criminal law suites * Must be of good health and general condition (Medical Checkup) If those requirements are met, there is usually nothing speaking against an enlistment with Starfleet. Time of Enlistment Enlistment in Starfleet may occur in two ways: * Limited Service * Unlimited Service The desired conscription is noted in the application form. Limited Service The applicant choses to enlist for a limited amount of time: For example one year, or two years. After the time has passed, the enlistment ends and the member leaves active military service, unless they request an extension of service either for a limited period of time or permanently and have that extension being allowed. Alternatively, an extension offer can be offered by Starfleet to especially skilled and dedicated personnel. Limited Service can also be mandatory for some Federation Citizens based on a court decree, as a result of a criminal conviction. Following Service Times are available: * Six Months * Twelve Months * 18 Months * 3 Years Some career opportunities or further education may have specific requirements in service time and may be unavailable to lower service times. Unlimited Service Here the applicant applies to be come a career soldier. They enlist for an unlimited amount of time and service only ends if they either retire, resign or get removed from military service with Starfleet. Additional Notes Please note: Starfleet may limit applications to either way of service, according to general requirements and needs. In the case, where one way of service is currently unavailable, the applicant, who has chosen such a way of service will be contacted and asked if they would alternatively accept the other way of service as well. If they do, the application process continues. In case they do reject, the application process ends and the applicant has to reapply at a later time, whenever the desired service is available. Tasks and Duties The enlisted personnel is the main core of Starfleet personnel and hence its tasks and duties vary widely. While the lower ranked Enlisted usually work as general members of their department or - in some branches - as aides, helping and supporting officers and other higher ranked personnel with their work, the duties of higher ranked NCOs may be much more complex and coming with a great amount of responsibility. Typical Duties and Tasks The following is a list of typical positions, an enlisted can be assigned to. This list is not complete and does only include a very small amount of positions available. It has been put here for the purpose of giving new enlisted personnel an idea of what they will be doing. * Member of Security (Security) * Nurse (Medical) * Yeoman (Command) * Scientific Assistant (Science) * Laboratory Assistant (Science) * Technical Assistant (Engineering) * Mission Analyst (Operations) * Etc. As mentioned above, this is only a small selection of what is possible, to give those interested and new in the enlisted career a general idea. Especially with higher ranks, there is a lot more enlisted can do, up to positions, even coming with a great amount of responsibility, autonomy and even low level command. Enlisted Ranks There are the following enlisted ranks in Starfleet: Junior Enlisted Ranks * Crewman Recruit (E-1) * Crewman Apprentice (E-2) * Crewman (E-1) Junior Non-Commissioned Officer Ranks * Petty Officer 3rd Class (E-3) * Petty Officer 2nd Class (E-4) * Petty Officer 1st Class (E-5) Staff Non-Comissioned Officer Ranks * Chief Petty Officer (E-6) * Senior Chief Petty Officer (E-7) * Master Chief Petty Officer (E-8) Fleet Level Non-Commissioned Officer Ranks * Command Master Chief Petty Officer (E-9) (Billet * Master Chief Petty Officer of X-Fleet (E-10) (Billet) * Master Chief Petty Officer of Starfleet (E-11) (Billet) Staff Level NCOs are usually enlisted with a long service record and decent skills in their field of work. They are often times given more responsible tasks, minor commands or the permission to work with some amount of autonomy. Also in Starfleet, much specialized personnel without university degrees (e.g. Nurses, Squad Leaders, Assistants, etc.) wear at least a junior NCO or Staff NCO rank. Please note: The Fleet Level Enlisted ranks are no actual rank, but a position or billet. These positions are elected by other enlisted and the rank is only awarded for the time, one is in that particular office. Rules and Regulations for Enlisted Starfleet does not make any difference between its enlisted personnel or any other member of Starfleet. While there indeed are some regulations, that do have specific or at least more validity for officers, than for enlisted, '''all Starfleet Rules and Regulations are valid for all Starfleet personnel, no matter if enlisted, officer or even civilian. The main difference between enlisted personnel and officers, when it comes to rules and regulations is the fact, that officers are even more expected to follow and lead up to them, then from enlisted. This does however not mean, that an Enlisted does not need to follow Starfleet rules and regulations. Anyone who does belive different might find themselves before a court martial quickly. Activity Requirements Activity requirements for enlisted personnel are - compared to other career paths - intentionally kept low, also to allow players with only limited time at hand, to be able to participate in our group and Starfleet. The general activity requirements can also be found in the UFP Handbook for Starfleet Personnel and in several other documents. While some COs or some assignments and missions might dictate other rules, it can be generally said, that a common enlisted member should be online at least once a week for an hour two or should at least participate in role play twice a month, in order to stay in touch with their fellow crew and be up to date in regards of any news and developments in the storyline. '''However and despite any activity rules, a member must be active enough, to fullfill their assigned duties or missions! If they are unable to do so, they MUST retire from their position. Most Senior Staff NCO positons and especially those positions on Fleet Level do require much more work and hence have higher to very high activity levels, for the fleet level ranks even compared to those of a Flag Officer! Oath Even though it is commonly talked about sworn officers, it is a matter of fact, that enlisted personnel is sworn into service of Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets as well. The oath for enlisted and civilian personnel is however different than that of an officer or warrant officer. The Starfleet Enlisted and Civilian Oath "I, _____, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United Federation of Planets against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United Federation of Planets and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to Starfleet regulations." Ways of Advancement Even though, the enlisted path does seem limited for some people, there are many opportunities of advancement and different positions for enlisted. In fact the opportunities and possibilities are pretty much similar. Besides working up through the enlisted ranks, there are many other ways, an enlisted can advance through their career. These ways include: * Special Training and Specialization * Assignment / Reassignment to tasks with higher responsibility * Assignment of low level command * Election to Master Chief Petty Officer of your fleet * Election to Master Chief Petty Officer of Starfleet * Advancement to Warrant Officer The above list should show, that there are many possibilities for an enlisted member of Starfleet to advance. Depending on dedication to service and personal interests as well as available time at hand, this should allow every enlisted member proper advancement through the ranks. Enlisted Personnel and Officer Ranks One of the most frequent questions of any enlisted member is that, if it is possible to become a commissioned officer with Starfleet, simply by going up the ranks. Against common belief, the answer to this question in most cases would be no, it is not possible for an Enlisted, to become a commissioned officer! Commissioned Officer have received a commission, after they have completed a four year academy training, which prepared them for their duties as an officer, including command training, diplomacy, etc. - Things an enlisted does not usually need and will not usually gain experience in. It is for that reason, that under regular circumstances a promotion into officer ranks is not possible. Starfleet Flag Officers are however permitted, to grand a Field Promotion or Brevet Rank to Enlisted members. This is however a very, very rare occurance, resulting in outstanding service, skills and abilities, along with a dire need for officers and a lack of availability of such. Starfleet however wishes to encourage its enlisted personnel by giving it the opportunity, to become an officer - without a commission! How does that work? Is what many will be asking now, since the above states clearly it is not possible for an enlisted, to become an officer. Well, if you read it right, it says it is not possible to become a Commissioned Officer. What is possible for an enlisted, is to become an officer without a commission - on a warrant. These officers are called Warrant Officers. They are generally technical experts and specialists in their field of work, have long years experience as enlisted and oftentimes seen as mentors, trainers and advisors of even the highest officers. What a Warrant Officer is and does, is described in detail in the UFP Starfleet Warrant Officer Handbook. For this handbook, it should be enough to say, that the Warrant Officer has been created, to allow enlisted specialists a chance to advance to officer ranks, without a commission and with almost the same privelleges and responsibilities of a Commissioned Officer. Additional Training and Specialization Every enlisted member of Starfleet must - as a prerequisite for promotion to E-4 (Petty Officer Ranks) - obtain a Starfleet Occupational Speciality. The Starfleet Occupational Speciality is obtained through an additional training course, which usually lasts four to six weeks and will specialize the enlisted in a specific field of work. Everyone who wants to receive promotion above the rank of E-3 must hence complete the training. The Starfleet Occupational Specialities the enlisted can choose from, depend on the branch the enlisted is serving in. A detailed list of the available MOS for enlisted can be found at the List of Starfleet Occupational Specialities. Other than receiving their MOS, there are additional classes, training courses and offers of further education for enlisted, that reach from basic Starfleet knowledge courses over command or history courses, etc. Participation in such courses is of the choice of the enlisted personnel. There is ususally no permission or requirement, in order to be allowed participation in additional courses and Starfleet encourages further and continous education of all its personnel. Taking such additional courses may enhance chances of the enlisted for promotions or when applying for a new position. Retirement and Discharge The service of an enlisted member of Starfleet normally ends - other than through death - with retirement and discharge. The retirement marks the end of the military career of the enlisted. An enlisted retires if one of the following circumstances are met: * The enlisted member officially requests to retire from Starfleet * The enlisted member reaches the retirement age * The enlisted member retires for health reasons or other reasons rendering the enlisted ineligible for duty * The time of service, the enlisted member has signed up for, has elapsed Upon retirement, the enlisted is officially discharged from Starfleet. Like any other member of Starfleet, the enlisted can be * Honorably Discharged * Dishonorably Discharged Usually, a member of Starfleet will be honorably discharged, whenever the enlisted is leaving active service for any normal reason. If a member is forced to leave active service as a result of a court martial or because of neglegiance of duty, the enlisted may be dishonorably discharged. While a honorably discharged member could - at least theoretically - return to active service of Starfleet or take on another position within Starfleet, a member who has been dishonorably discharged may not return to active service within Starfleet, nor take on any other civilian position within the fleet. Life as Enlisted The enlisted personnel of Starfleet is the biggest group of Starfleet members and one, that has a lot of respect - even within the officer ranks - as well. Life as an enlisted member of Starfleet for many is much easier and much less complicated, than for officers. One reason is, that enlisted members - especially of lower ranks - can just play and enjoy the game. They do not have to take lengthy training, do only need to know a few rules, are not loaded with a lot of work or command positions and enjoy relaxed activity requirements. All this makes the enlisted a career path perfect for the occassional player, who just wants to roleplay and enjoy the game, as well as for those people, who have limited time at their hands. During their general career, enlisted obey to orders given to them and complete tasks, either as a member of a group or - at higher ranks - alone or as member in charge of a small group. The tasks and assignments of the enlisted members of Starfleet depend widely and provide serveral opportunities of service for all branches and all personal interests. Also generally the atmosphere in the enlisted corps is much more relaxed, than in the officer corps, which overall makes the enlisted corps a good place to be at. Credits Coming Soon... Category: Important Documents Category: Handbooks and Manuals Category: Starfleet Manuals